


Come What May (I Will Love You Until My Dying Day)

by Stuck_on_the_sun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin doesn't kill children because I said so, Anakin is still a bad person, Bail Organa Is a Good Bro, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Everyone is out of character and we're just going to have to accept that, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, but also super fucked up by situations out of his control, how many tags am i allowed to use?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_on_the_sun/pseuds/Stuck_on_the_sun
Summary: "He should have known it would end here. On a scorching, hopeless planet, a slave to someone else’s whims, just like the day he was born. Anakin twirled his Lightsaber, circling Obi-wan who twirled and lunged at him. His Master. His Friend. His-No. Not Anymore."What if Obi-wan lost the battle on Mustafar? And Anakin had just a few more morals?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Come What May (I Will Love You Until My Dying Day)

**Author's Note:**

> This is ultimately a Obi-wan/Anakin romantic pairing, it's tagged and y'all have been warned.  
> I was majorly influenced by The Clone Wars series while writing this, even though it is set in ROTS. Obi-wan and Anakin's relationship kills me, especially after the Rako Hardeen incident, which to me was a big turning point in their relationship (and not in a good way). Another point that influenced me is Clovis and Padme's relationship, which I also think was turning point for Anakin and Padme (again, not in a good way).   
> So, if you've seen The Clone wars and are a fan, this will probably make more sense.

Prelude

He should have known it would end here. On a scorching, hopeless planet, a slave to someone else’s whims, just as he was born. Anakin twirled his lightsaber, circling Obi-wan who twirled and lunged at him. His Master. His Friend. His-

No. Not Anymore.

Anakin can’t pinpoint where it went wrong. He had been falling for so long, and it had all happened so fast. When had he truly turned? Was it when he left his mother to rot on Tatooine, promising to free her and once more failing? Was it breaking his vows, and marrying Padme? A marriage doomed to fail.

Enough.

Anakin moved to shove Obi-wan, a move that Obi-wan mirrored. In another situation that would have goaded Anakin, but he just needed to end this. He shoved harder; their fingertips almost touching. He let out a sob as they touched and they both flew back from the force of it. They charged each other, lightsabers slashing against the building controls. Something must have happened to the core, because now the whole building was going down. He followed Obi-wan onto the crosswalks, the heated metal burning their boots. Obi-wan tripped, falling from the crosswalk onto a piece of metal floating in the lava. Anakin followed suit, realizing that obi-wan was tiring. He blocked Obi-wan’s attack’s and parried, slashing through Obi-wan’s arm.

Anakin caught Obi-Wan’s lightsaber on reflex, only realizing what he had done as an afterthought as Obi-wan screamed. Below the elbow on Obi-wan’s right arm, was now a steaming stump where his forearm should be. Anakin blinked, holding both activated lightsabers, just staring at Obi-wan as he fell on the metal scrap. ‘What Now?’ Anakin thought, looking down on his fallen Master. He knew when he started this fight that only one of them would be making it out alive. He’s just assumed that he would be one to fall. Faced with the task of killing his friend, he felt a deep sense of loss. He had been lost for months now, just as Obi-wan had said. He no longer had a choice.

He deactivated the sabers, clipping them both to his belt. He stalked over to Obi-wan, who looked up in a daze at Anakin. “Anakin, wha-.”

“Shut up, Obi-wan.” Anakin growled, heaving the man over his shoulders.

“Anakin! You can’t just-.“

“I won, Obi-wan. That means I’m making the decisions now. “

“Kill me.” Obi-wan said, but its muffled and tear soaked as Anakin makes his way to Padme’s ship. He sees threepio helping Padme to her feet. She sees Anakin approaching with Obi-wan over his shoulder and cries out, clutching onto the rail of the ship.

“He’s alive. Get on the ship, we’re leaving.” Anakin barked.

“Anakin, what are you doing?” Padme sobbed, following him onto the ship.

“I’m getting you both to safety.”

“Safety? What safety? There is no safety, there is no where we could go where we would not be followed.” Padme collapsed into the co-pilots chair as Anakin puts Obi-wan down and sits in the pilot seat. Padme says nothing as Anakin pilots the ship away from Mustafar. As he prepares the jump she speaks again.

“What are you going to do?” She asked softly.

“I’m finishing what I started.” He said and made the jump into hyperspace.

Anakin sits in the corridor at Polis Massa. Down the hall he can Obi-wan scream as his arm is outfitted with a prosthetic. Padme paces the hall, counting contractions as they come. Once they arrived at Polis Massa, Bail whisked Obi-wan away. Despite essentially being a floating infirmary in space, Polis Massa was abandoned early on in the war, and lacks basic medication including pain killers. Padme sinks down next to Anakin on the floor as Obi-wan lets out another gut-wrenching scream. Anakin wants to reach for her but knows he can’t. Not after what he’s done. But Padme has questions.

“I don’t understand Ani. You’ve done terrible things. You killed younglings. You betrayed everyone. And yet you’re here with me and Obi-wan.”

Anakin doesn’t know what to tell her. Everything felt out of control, but when Obi-wan showed up he felt like maybe there was still hope.

“I’m lost Padme. I have nothing left. The Jedi took everything from me. The Republic took everything from me. I had no one to turn to. Palpatine said-“

“No! Don’t you dare use that excuse, you have your own mind Anakin-.”

“Do I? Because I have never made a decision of my own in my life. What type of choice was leaving Tatooine? Should I have stayed and died there with my mother?”

“You could have left the Order. You could have been with me.”

“And done what? Be your trophy husband for you to prance around like a whor-“Padme’s palm cutting across his cheek stops him.

“Don’t you dare. We could’ve worked together Anakin.”

“Did you ever? Padme, what type of life could I have outside the order? You want a nanny and someone to warm your bed. You never wanted a partner.”

Padme’s face contorts and she folds in on herself, another contraction hitting her. “Get away from me.”

“Padme, please.”

“Bail!” She screams, trying to get to her feet, stumbling down the hall as Anakin follows. Bail stands in the doorway, arms out to catch her as she falls. “Bail, she’s coming.”

“You need to lie down and let the droids do their job, Amidala.” He helps her into a room as Anakin trails behind them.

“No! You stay where you are. I don’t know what you think your doing, but you have another thing coming if you think you can just-.” Bail cuts off as Anakin raised his fingers and choked him.

“I don’t listen to you, Senator.”

“Anakin, Stop! Please for the sake of our child, just stop. I need him!”

“Oh, him you need. Tell me, were you fucking him on the side as well?”

“Ani, I can’t do this, please!” Padme screamed, clutching onto the bed in front of her.

Anakin released Bail, who promptly crumpled to the floor, and walked over to the medical droid.

“If anything happens to her, I will rewire your brain and slowly melt you down. Do you understand?”

“Oooo-ahhh” The droid said nervously. With that Anakin turned and fled down the hall, where Obi-wan’s screams had now lessoned. He entered the room and saw a sickly pale Obi-wan propped in a med-bed, with a tired looking Yoda sitting on the table beside him. Obi-wan flinched when he saw him, but Yoda simply sighed.

“Another fight you seek, Skywalker? Unarmed, you will find us.”

“I’m well aware of your position Master. However, I find myself in need of your help.”

“Help?” Obi-wan gasped, finally glancing at Anakin, but not daring to look into his eyes. “You don’t seem to understand the gravity of your decisions, Lord Vader. You struck down the Jedi and turned the galaxy on its head. Why on Earth would we help you now.”

“I believe our current desires align. Or do you not want to see His Majesty the Emperor dead on his throne?”

That got Yoda’s attention. “What is it you seek from us?”

“Nothing. Despite our current situation, I stand by what I said. The Jedi are evil, and they need to be struck down. However, Sidious can’t remain in power. I’m going to do what none of you were strong enough to do. I’m going to destroy him.”

“It’s a little late for that sentiment, isn’t it? All of that would have been much easier two days ago, but thanks to you and your deeds Palpatine is in power.”

“And as his apprentice I am in the best position to kill him.”

“You can’t possibly ask us to believe this was your plan all alone. After what you did to the temple.” Obi-wan started.

“Are you still not listening, old man? I don’t regret it; and you cannot convince me you were in the right. But that doesn’t mean I think Sidious was right.”

“Trust you, why should we? Insert yourself as Emperor, you could.”

“This is why I seek your help.” Anakin stared directly at Obi-wan as he continued. “You have to promise me, once this is over, you will kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't kill off Padme because frankly the reason she dies is bullshit in the films. She's not my favorite character, but she deserved better than to 'die of a broken heart' instead of A. Childbirth. or B. Anakin fucking crushing her windpipe.   
> I have more written, so the next update will probably be sometime next week. This is my first time writing anything and publishing it, and I don't have a beta. I'd love to know if anyone wants to read more, but please don't leave shitty feedback. If you didn't like it, backspace until you find something you like, there's some great stuff out there.


End file.
